Spellbinder
__TOC__ Stats As a Spellbinder, you gain the following class features. Hit Points Hit Dice: 1d8 per Spellbinder level Hit Points at 1st Level: 8 + Constitution Modifier Hit Points at Higher Levels: 1d8 (or 5) + Constitution modifier per Spellbinder level after 1st. Proficiencies Armor: '''None '''Weapons: Daggers, darts, slings, quarterstaffs, light crossbows Tools: None Saving Throws: Constitution, Charisma Skills: Arcana, Deception, Insight, Intimidation, Persuasion, and Religion Class Skills: (2 + Int modifier per level, x4 at 1st level) Equipment You start with the following equipment, in addition to the equipment granted by your background: * (a'') a light crossbow and 20 bolts or (''b) any simple weapon * (a'') a component pouch or (''b) an arcane focus * (a'') a dungeoneer's pack or (''b) an explorer's pack * Two daggers Leveling Table Class Features Spellcasting An event in your past, or in the life of a parent or ancestor, left an indelible mark on you, infusing you with arcane magic. This font of magic, whatever its origin, fuels your spells. ; Cantrips At 1st level, you know four cantrips of your choice from the Spellbinder spell list. You learn additional Spellbinder cantrips of your choice at higher levels, as shown in the Cantrips Known column of the Spellbinder table. ; Spell Slots The Spellbinder table shows how many spell slots you have to cast your spells of 1st level and higher. To cast one of these Spellbinder spells, you must expend a slot of the spell's level or higher. You regain all expended spell slots when you finish a long rest. For example, if you know the 1st-level spell burning hands and have a 1st-level and a 2nd-level spell slot available, you can cast burning hands using either slot. ; Spells Known of 1st Level and Higher You know two 1st-level spells of your choice from the Spellbinder spell list. The Spells Known column of the Spellbinder table shows when you learn more Spellbinder spells of your choice. Each of these spells must be of a level for which you have spell slots. For instance, when you reach 3rd level in this class, you can learn one new spell of 1st or 2nd level. Additionally, when you gain a level in this class, you can choose one of the Spellbinder spells you know and replace it with another spell from the Spellbinder spell list, which also must be of a level for which you have spell slots. ; Spellcasting Ability Charisma is your spellcasting ability for your Spellbinder spells, since the power of your magic relies on your ability to project your will into the world. You use your Charisma whenever a spell refers to your spellcasting ability. In addition, you use your Charisma modifier when setting the saving throw DC for a Spellbinder spell you cast and when making an attack roll with one. Spell save DC = 8 + your proficiency bonus + your Charisma modifier Spell attack modifier = your proficiency bonus + your Charisma modifier ; Spellcasting Focus You can use an arcane focus as a spellcasting focus for your Spellbinder spells. Spellbinder's Origin Choose a Spellbinder's origin, which describes the source of your innate magical power, such as Draconic Bloodline. Your choice grants you features when you choose it at 1st level and again at 6th, 14th, and 18th level. Spellbinder's Origin features Font of Magic At 2nd level, you tap into a deep wellspring of magic within yourself. This wellspring is represented by sorcery points, which allow you to create a variety of magical effects. ; Sorcery Points You have 2 sorcery points, and you gain more as you reach higher levels, as shown in the Sorcery Points column of the Spellbinder table. You can never have more sorcery points than shown on the table for your level. You regain all spent sorcery points when you finish a long rest. ; Flexible Casting You can use your sorcery points to gain additional spell slots, or sacrifice spell slots to gain additional sorcery points. You learn other ways to use your sorcery points as you reach higher levels. Creating Spell Slots. You can transform unexpended sorcery points into one spell slot as a bonus action on your turn. The Creating Spell Slots table shows the cost of creating a spell slot of a given level. You can create spell slots no higher in level than 5th. Any spell slot you create with this feature vanishes when you finish a long rest. Creating Spell Slots Converting a Spell Slot to Sorcery Points. As a bonus action on your turn, you can expend one spell slot and gain a number of sorcery points equal to the slot’s level. Metamagic At 3rd level, you gain the ability to twist your spells to suit your needs. You gain two of the following Metamagic options of your choice. You gain another one at 10th and 17th level. You can use only one Metamagic option on a spell when you cast it, unless otherwise noted. ; Careful Spell When you cast a spell that forces other creatures to make a saving throw, you can protect some of those creatures from the spell's full force. To do so, you spend 1 sorcery point and choose a number of those creatures up to your Charisma modifier (minimum of one creature). A chosen creature automatically succeeds on its saving throw against the spell. ; Distant Spell When you cast a spell that has a range of 5 feet or greater, you can spend 1 sorcery point to double the range of the spell. When you cast a spell that has a range of touch, you can spend 1 sorcery point to make the range of the spell 30 feet. ; Empowered Spell When you roll damage for a spell, you can spend 1 sorcery point to reroll a number of the damage dice up to your Charisma modifier (minimum of one). You must use the new rolls. You can use Empowered Spell even if you have already used a different Metamagic option during the casting of the spell. ; Extended Spell When you cast a spell that has a duration of 1 minute or longer, you can spend 1 sorcery point to double its duration, to a maximum duration of 24 hours. ; Heightened Spell When you cast a spell that forces a creature to make a saving throw to resist its effects, you can spend 3 sorcery points to give one target of the spell disadvantage on its first saving throw made against the spell. ; Quickened Spell When you cast a spell that has a casting time of 1 action, you can spend 2 sorcery points to change the casting time to 1 bonus action for this casting. ; Subtle Spell When you cast a spell, you can spend 1 sorcery point to cast it without any somatic or verbal components. ; Twinned Spell When you cast a spell that targets only one creature and doesn't have a range of self, you can spend a number of sorcery points equal to the spell's level to target a second creature in range with the same spell (1 sorcery point if the spell is a cantrip). To be eligible, a spell must be incapable of targeting more than one creature at the spell's current level. For example, magic missile and scorching ray aren't eligible, but ray of frost is. Ability Score Increase When you reach 4th level, and again at 8th, 12th, 16th and 19th level, you can increase one ability score of your choice by 2, or you can increase two ability scores of your choice by 1. As normal, you can't increase an ability score above 20 using this feature. Spellbinder's Restoration At 20th level, you regain 4 expended sorcery points whenever you finish a short rest. Spellbinder's Origins Different Spellbinders claim different origins for their innate magic, such as a draconic bloodline. Draconic Bloodline Your innate magic comes from draconic magic that was mingled with your blood or that of your ancestors. Most often, Spellbinders with this origin trace their descent back to a mighty Spellbinder of ancient times who made a bargain with a Dracan or who might even have claimed a Dracan parent. Some of these bloodlines are well established in the world, but most are obscure. Any given Spellbinder could be the first of a new bloodline, as a result of a pact or some other exceptional circumstance. ; Dracan Ancestor At 1st level, you choose one type of Dracan as your ancestor. The damage type associated with each Dracan is used by features you gain later. Dracan Ancestry You can speak, read, and write Draconic. Additionally, whenever you make a Charisma check when interacting with Dracans, your proficiency bonus is doubled if it applies to the check. ; Draconic Resilience As magic flows through your body, it causes physical traits of your Dracan ancestors to emerge. At 1st level, your hit point maximum increases by 1 and increases by 1 again whenever you gain a level in this class. Additionally, parts of your skin are covered by a thin sheen of Dracan-like scales. When you aren’t wearing armor, your AC equals 13 + your Dexterity modifier. ; Elemental Affinity Starting at 6th level, when you cast a spell that deals damage of the type associated with your draconic ancestry, you can add your Charisma modifier to one damage roll of that spell. At the same time, you can spend 1 sorcery point to gain resistance to that damage type for 1 hour. ; Dracan Wings At 14th level, you gain the ability to sprout a pair of Dracan wings from your back, gaining a flying speed equal to your current speed. You can create these wings as a bonus action on your turn. They last until you dismiss them as a bonus action on your turn. You can't manifest your wings while wearing armor unless the armor is made to accommodate them, and clothing not made to accommodate your wings might be destroyed when you manifest them. ; Draconic Presence Beginning at 18th level, you can channel the dread presence of your Dracan ancestor, causing those around you to become awestruck or frightened. As an action, you can spend 5 sorcery points to draw on this power and exude an aura of awe or fear (your choice) to a distance of 60 feet. For 1 minute or until you lose your concentration (as if you were casting a concentration spell), each hostile creature that starts its turn in this aura must succeed on a Wisdom saving throw or be charmed (if you chose awe) or frightened (if you chose fear) until the aura ends. A creature that succeeds on this saving throw is immune to your aura for 24 hours.Category:Classes